


【龙卡】针锋相对（六）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [6]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【龙卡】针锋相对（六）

六．

“诶卡卡西你好了没有啊！”狮子在门外“咚咚”地拍门，大着嗓子嚷嚷：“你再不出来我们就要迟到啦！”

“催个屁的催，嘴都给你缝了”卡卡西在他正要拍第二次时骤然拉开门，没好气的一敲狮子那一头爆炸的头发：“走吧”

“干什么呢你，宅屋里发呆啊？”

“打游戏”卡卡西漫不经心地边走边刷手机，来自龙骨的消息栏是空着的，他只看了一眼就顺手划开、往嘴里扔了一颗软糖

“上次白鸟儿推荐的那个单机你就通关了？叫什么来着那…” 狮子捏着下巴愁眉苦脸的想： “哎哟忘了，我就打到第三个本儿就下不去了”

“比你强一点，”卡卡西笑嘻嘻的分给他一颗软糖：“第七关，明儿就给你全通了信不信？”

二人有一搭没一搭的掰扯到一楼大礼堂门前，狮子一边刷手机一边嘟囔了一句：“没执行任务留在塔里的也没几个人吧，开个会干嘛要来这个大礼堂”

卡卡西怼了他一肘子，走到门前却看见一个穿着白大褂的女医生抱着板子笑眯眯的对他们点点头，是个挺陌生的面孔，白大褂的胸前纹着一个橄榄枝和金色长杖组成的金绿色纹章。

“咦，不是开会吗？“狮子疑惑的问那医生

卡卡西看见那个纹章先是愣了一下，随即眯着眼睛十分警觉的后退了一步。

“我们是白塔直属的医疗部门，临时接到通知要对所有现役成员做一个基础体检，“女医生笑着对他们温声解释：”考虑到一些特殊原因只能通过这种方式通知，希望大家见谅“

狮子转头特奇怪的看向卡卡西，在注视到后者眼中的僵硬神色后骤然反应了过来，用口型问他：“因为前段时间那事？“

卡卡西沉着脸轻轻点了点头。

二人面前的医生对他们笑了笑：“不要担心只是个普通体检而已，向导请从我左手边的这个门进去，哨兵从我右手边”

“那我应该走哪一边？”卡卡西十分冷静的询问道

“您可以和您的朋友一起，”女医生微笑着说道

“我操麻烦真是大了…”狮子咬着牙小声与他耳语道：“怎么办？他们肯定要查你身上有无结合绑定…你……”

卡卡西和龙骨多年以来因为多种因素、始终都没有完成彻底的身体结合，二人之间的关系仅限于先前为了逃脱检查留下的精神结合、那是三年之前，这点微弱的精神连接早在若干年前就被代谢干净了。

“冷静， “卡卡西率先按住了门把手，神色平静语气冰凉：“慌什么”

他拉开门，门内大礼堂的白炽灯开到了最大，随处可见身着白大褂来去的医生，他们的胸前都无一例外的纹有那个金绿色的纹章，所代表的白塔安全和医疗保护部门、也经常被现役成员们戏称为相亲角。

这个部门早在哨兵向导和白塔出现初期就已经存在，崇尚的是所谓上天“命运“的安排，专职负责保证塔内所有现役成员的身体健康、同时为适龄的向导或是哨兵寻找精神匹配度最高的合适搭档。

他们打着命运的旗号撮合了无数对情侣，有些是早就暗生情愫顺水推舟、有些是棒打鸳鸯强制结合。宣扬着各司其职、互相配合的价值观，也因此并不受塔内现役哨兵和向导们的喜欢。

卡卡西作为一个从小的怪胎自然没少跟他们打交道，此时又再次见到、那一瞬简直毫不掩饰脸上显露无疑的厌恶的神色。

与此同时他的心也沉到了谷底，面无表情的盯着迎上来跟他们讲解流程的医生，想起了龙骨中午时和他说的那一句“不好的预感“

啧，乌鸦成精了。

他正胡思乱想着、抬眼想要随口敷衍几句面前的医生，却忽然被人抓住了手臂、尚未来得及反应就被大力拉到了礼堂一旁的长廊边上，抬头惊愕地撞进龙骨那一双幽深的眼睛，对方拖着他快速穿过封闭式的走廊、接着一脚踹开洗手间的门，单手抓着卡卡西的手臂先把他推了进去，自己紧跟着反手关上了门。

卡卡西被他推的一个趔趄、单手撑住大理石的光洁洗手台站直了身子，眯着眼睛看见一身制服的龙骨沉着脸扯松领带、大步逼近到他面前不由分说的捏住了眼前人尖尖的下巴。

卡卡西只来得及张嘴叫了他的名字，随即就被一个滚烫炽热的吻堵住了嘴。

像龙骨这样一个冷得像块冰的男人、唇齿之间的温度居然烫得好似跳动火焰的浪尖，舌尖相触缠绵间霎时便温暖了卡卡西冰冷僵硬的嘴，唇瓣上的触感并不过分柔软、却很让人踏实，他还在龙骨的舌尖尝到一点熟悉的甜味，是他常吃的一个糖果牌子中停止售卖了的味道，还记得当年吃到的第一包、是龙骨掏钱给他买的。

龙骨的这一个吻很强势、紧紧将矮了他半头的青年抵在墙上摁着他的手腕缠绵，在接吻的间隙还不忘单手挑开他身上衬衫弱不禁风的扣子，当卡卡西后知后觉回过神来时已经被解开了大半，锻炼良好的前胸肌肉和并不过分白皙的皮肤袒露在空气中起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

二人分开时都有些轻微的喘息，卡卡西仰起下巴看他、过分漂亮的一双眼睛被他这一个吻亲的红了眼眶，龙骨用双手捧着他的两颊、强势而又温柔的吻毫不吝啬地落在他的眼尾和唇角，卡卡西咬着牙一声不吭、猝不及防的被亲了鼻尖、眨巴着眼睛骤然红了脸。

洗手间的门被闻声赶来的医生猛然撞开，领头的男医生颇为尴尬的看到哨兵首席把银发的青年抵在墙上接吻、前者听到声响眯着眼睛转头看向门口一群呆立的男女，众人就着他这个侧身的动作看见了他身下精瘦美人身上裸露的修长锁骨和脖颈间斑驳的吻痕。

龙骨慢条斯理的脱下外套裹在低着头的卡卡西身上、背对着众人沉声问道：“看够了？”

“抱…抱歉！那个…我们……这就走这就走” 秃顶的男医生笑得牵强： “二位忙完就快些出来，我们就确认下结合状况的稳定程度，马…马上就好！”

“知道了。”

众人匆忙鱼贯而出，龙骨轻轻替卡卡西拉好了衣服，抵着他的额头低声道：“抱歉”

“事发突然，我在事先半个小时才刚得知消息，又来不及通知你，就只能这样截住你“龙骨深吸了一口气、退后一步与他拉开距离：”多有冒犯“

卡卡西冷着脸攥着身上龙骨外衣的衣角，忽然冰凉凉的开口道：“你过来”

“你要是想打我的话回去再说，”龙骨上前一步站到他面前、垂着眼低声解释：“让外面那群人看到了不好…好歹把这场戏演完整了”

在这群直属高层的医生面前、他们只能是相亲相爱的一对完美搭档。

“我不打你，我问你一个问题”卡卡西眯着眼睛：“你还记得你第一次送我的那包硬糖，是什么味道的吗”

“葡萄”龙骨似乎有点疑惑他会这样问、但回应的十分干脆利落。

“之后我自己买不到了，网店说是下架不售了”青年盯着龙骨的眼睛十分认真的问道：“你是从哪里买到的？”

龙骨：“……我以为你不喜欢这个口味的”

当时他借着圣诞节互换礼物的机会、绞尽脑汁和同班一个同学换到了卡卡西的纸条，换礼物当天故作随意的送了他全口味的硬糖软糖、是他那会最喜欢的一个贵到要死的牌子。那会大家不算熟也不算生，卡卡西挺喜欢他的礼物，其他味道都基本吃的七七八八，唯独只有葡萄味儿被他剩到了最后。

偏偏葡萄又是他自己最喜欢的口味，少年时代的龙骨为此忧伤了好久，把剩下那些想找机会送给他的葡萄味都留给自己一个人吃了。

卡卡西：“…其实我比较喜欢把爱吃的剩到最后“

龙骨捂着脸哭笑不得：“你喜欢的话我给你买“

“真的能买到？“卡卡西有点惊讶的看着他

“我有门路，当然可以“龙骨低笑着点头

这是你第一次以这样私人的关系跟我要什么东西，刀山火海也好、天堂地狱也罢，要月亮我也给你搭个梯子上天去摘，好不好？

卡卡西眯着眼勾着他的下巴叹了口气，随即扬起嘴角轻轻一笑：“谢谢“

“你其实是喜欢我的，对吧”他趁着龙骨沉浸在自己这一笑时猛然追问，眼睛明亮的闪烁着皎洁的亮光。

“…取决于你”龙骨一动不动的任由他上下其手，神情不见什么波澜

“取决于我？如果我说讨厌的话你是不是就说不喜欢了”卡卡西饶有兴趣的打量着龙骨的神色：“那岂不是如果我说不反感……

“喜欢的。”龙骨出声打断了他的话音

卡卡西：“呵，善变的男人”

龙骨听到这一句评价没能掩饰住嘴角扬起的笑意，二人面面相觑片刻后齐齐失笑出声、卡卡西很自然的顺手搭住了龙骨的肩膀、龙骨掐了掐卡卡西软软的脸颊。

“我们该出去了，“龙骨替他系好衣领处的最后一颗扣子、又细细整理好褶皱，最后用大拇指揉了揉卡卡西柔软的眼角。

“嗯，“卡卡西仰起下巴让他给自己系上领带，扬起嘴角冷冷一哼：”走，去会会那群医生“


End file.
